The Restlessness
by ThoseLionEyes
Summary: — Draco Malfoy es la persona más arrogante y despreciable que he conocido. — Dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos. — Ojalá no hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts, jamás. — Vaya, no esperaba un cumplido a estas horas de la mañana. — La voz del rubio se escuchó en el marco
1. Chapter 1

— _Muy buenos días chicos_ — saludó Pansy sentándose frente a Draco en la mesa del gran comedor.

— _Buenos días Pans_ — Blaise sonrió para después tomar un sorbo de su zumo.

Draco asintió levemente como saludo, mirando a la mesa. "Discúlpale, sigue con su depresión pre-clases" fue lo último que escuchó decir a Blaise antes de volver a ignorar a sus amigos, regocijándose en su propia lástima.

A penas había pasado un mes desde que volvió a la escuela, pero sentía como si nunca hubiese salido de esos muros. Hogwarts ahora era una prisión para él, a pesar de que la gente no lo miraba con odio como él había esperado, pero algún comentario lastimero y todos los recuerdos que le acosaban en cada rincón del castillo, eran para él peores carceleros que un dementor.

Tras los juicios, se sintió incluso contento de no volver a ver a ninguno de los que habían sido sus 'compañeros' de colegio, por mucho que ellos no pareciesen culparle de nada, verles era suficiente para sentirse despreciable. Él no podía soportar aquello.

Acudió al funeral de Fred Weasley, pero no tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo como asistente oficial. Se quedó escondido, presenciando el último adiós al chico, sintiéndose despreciable por haber tomado parte en la causa de su muerte. Cuando todos se marcharon, se acercó a la tumba, y, como un estúpido, acabó llorando y disculpándose frente a una fría piedra. No pudo evitarlo, y no podía permitirse reaccionar de igual modo al ver a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Por eso mismo, cuando sus padres le notificaron que volvería a la escuela para terminar, según dijeron ellos,"como es debido", perdió el control.

Se negó de todas las formas posibles, destrozó su propio dormitorio, fue tan cruel como pudo con ellos... — _"¿Cómo demonios podéis pretender que vuelva allí?"_ — preguntó en numerosas ocasiones. La respuesta fue siempre la misma — _"Queremos que termines tus estudios, que consigas un trabajo, una vida decente_" — ¿Decente? ¿Realmente esperaban que tras lo que había hecho tuviese una vida decente? — "_¡Jamás! Antes muerto"_ — había dicho, además de cientos de cosas hirientes hacia sus padres, quienes lo miraban con el rostro tenso y lleno de culpa. Ellos se habían encerrado en Malfoy Manor, no se habían relacionado con el exterior, ¿Y pretendían que fuese él quien diese la cara? Debían estar locos.

Narcissa y Lucius desertaron por el bien de su hijo. Ambos sabían que lo hicieron demasiado tarde, ya cuando el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado. Pero el miedo había sido más fuerte que la razón, y aunque siempre se culparían por ello, Draco sabía que esa decisión la habían tomado _por él._

De todos modos, no podían permitir que sus errores afectasen a su hijo por más tiempo. Él debía volver a la escuela, acabar lo que había empezado, relacionarse con la gente y conseguir que todos viesen lo bueno que había en él. Ellos estaban seguros de que, por mucho que él odiase la idea y aunque él creyese que lo hacían para evitar las malas lenguas, al final él conseguiría ser un chico más, y entendería el por qué de su decisión. Por que, en el fondo eso es lo que era, un muchacho, un chico asustado, aunque él se negase a mostrarlo. Y ellos querían cuidar de su niño, aunque fuese algo tarde para hacerlo.

Al final lo consiguieron. Acudió a la escuela, —a regañadientes, él lo había considerado chantaje emocional — pues no podía ver llorar a su madre, y sabía que la única opción era hacer lo que ella y su padre le pedían. Solo esperaba que ese curso terminase lo antes posible, que pudiese pasar desapercibido y marcharse, ser tan solo una sombra.

Evitó a Potter y a sus amigos desde el principio. Potter seguía con la pequeña de los Weasley, y el hermano de ella, con Granger. Todos parecían felices, los demás Gryffindor los aceptaban y seguían tras ellos como idiotas. Pero no podía culparlos, eran quienes les habían salvado.

Por suerte para Draco, los Slytherin parecían no notar su presencia por encima de la de el resto. Goyle, Pansy, Blaise y Nott eran los únicos que se relacionaban con él más allá de los proyectos o deberes, y aunque en un pasado hubiese odiado ser uno más, ese año lo agradeció con toda su alma. A pesar de que no podía librarse de notar cierta lástima en las miradas de algunos alumnos, era mejor que ser el centro de atención.

Sus compañeros... Sorprendentemente lo trataban como si nada. A parte de cierto desdén por parte de Goyle — que él comprendía totalmente tras la muerte de Crabbe, de la que, por lo visto, Gregory seguía culpandole — Pansy y Blaise lo trataban como un amigo, a pesar de que su relación no tuviese una gran historia. Y Theodore Nott simplemente lo aceptaba. Ninguno hablaba nunca sobre el pasado, y aunque quizá era pronto para decirlo, podía decir que incluso le gustaba estar acompañado por ellos.

Y a pesar de todo eso, de saber que no podía haber tenido una mejor acogida en el colegio, él seguía queriendo marcharse. Simplemente no quería estar ahí. ¿De qué te sirve que te acojan bien en un lugar donde no quieres estar? Podía haber sido peor y él era consciente de ello, pero no era ningún consuelo mientras tuviese que estar allí.

— _Eh, tierra llamando a Don muermo_ — dijo Blaise chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara de Draco.

— _Vete a la mierda, Zabini_ — gruñó él volviendo a situarse. Otra mañana en el gran comedor. De nuevo no tenía hambre. De nuevo estaba en Hogwarts. Prefería sus ensoñaciones.

— _Últimamente estas de peor humor_ — comentó Pansy mirándole con desaprobación.

— _Y yo que creía que no era posible _— añadió Blaise sonriendo — _Vamos Draco, podrías no ignorarnos hoy, para variar un poco._

— _Podría_ — contestó él con un exagerado bostezo, tratando de darle a entender que no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo.

— _Ni caso, Blaise_ — dijo Goyle antes de volver a comer. Zabini asintió y miró a Draco con una sonrisa burlona. El rubió alzó una ceja y decidió ignorar, una vez más, el tono de desprecio de Gregory.

* * *

— _Buenos días, chicas _— dijo Emma sonriendo a sus amigas al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ellas le devolvieron el saludo y tras recalcar que siempre llegaba tarde en tono de broma, continuaron desayunando.

— _Buenos días Emma, aunque a mí no me hayas visto _— dijo Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa. Emma se giró hasta encontrar a la pelirroja, que la miraba con cara divertida.

Ginny y Emma no eran 'amigas del alma', pero siempre habían ido juntas a la mayoría de las clases puesto que eran de la misma edad y se llevaban bien, y, aunque Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermano, su novio y sus amigos de un año más ahora que todos estaban el séptimo año, — y por eso estaban juntas aún menos que antes de la guerra — su amistad seguía creciendo, y Emma agradecía que la chica no hubiese descuidado eso, a pesar de que entendía su alegría de estar con sus amigos más cercanos.

—_ Buenos días Ginny_ — dijo Emma, notando como sus mejillas ardían — _lo siento, no te había visto_. — después miró a todos los que rodeaban a la pelirroja — _Buenos días a todos, ya que estoy._ — Añadió con una sonrisa.

Harry, Ron y Neville sonrieron a Emma y la saludaron con un gesto, mientras Luna y Hermione le devolvieron un "_Buenos días_" casi a la vez, sonriendo también. Tenía que reconocer que eran extremadamente cordiales con ella — a pesar de que con los únicos que había cruzado más de un par de palabras eran Ginny y Ron, y con éste debido a que estaban en el mismo grupo en pociones — y eso le gustaba.

Tras saludarse y preguntar a Ginny qué tal llevaba su parte del proyecto de Runas Antiguas, volvió a la conversación con sus amigas.

— _De todos modos no me parece nada bien_ — concluyó Gabrielle cruzándose de brazos justo cuando Emma les prestó atención.

—_ ¿Qué es lo que no te parece bien?_ — preguntó.

— _No hagas que vuelva a hablar de eso, por favor_ — rogó Kathia con expresión entre exasperada y bromista — _ya sabes de __**quien**__ habla._

—_ Entonces cambiemos de tema. _— dijo Emma asintiendo. Su amiga Gabrielle tenía una pequeña-gran obsesión por Draco Malfoy, siempre la había tenido y, por desgracia, él había tenido que volver al colegio. No tenía nada en contra de él pero... ¿Para qué había vuelto? Hubiese sido un descanso un año sin tener que oír a Gabrielle hablar de cada estúpido detalle que él hacía.

—_ Si, será lo mejor... Hoy podrá pasarse el día entero hablando de él, por desgracia _— dijo Sam sonriendo mientras Gabrielle fruncía el ceño — _Tenemos clase de pociones con Slytherin en diez minutos._

— _No voy a hablar de él todo el día solo porque tengamos clase conjunta a primera hora_ — dijo Gabrielle soltando un bufido — _¡No soy tan pesada!_

Las chicas rieron y continuaron con su desayuno.

Cuando terminaron, se encaminaron hacia el aula de pociones y esperaron en el fondo de la clase a que los alumnos entrasen. Debido a los alumnos que habían vuelto a cursar su séptimo año, los grupos de séptimo año eran realmente numerosos y Slughorn había decidido 'inteligentemente' dividir cada casa en dos grupos, uno con la gente que tenía un 'nivel avanzado' — como Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Kathia, de Gryffindor, o Blaise y Nott de Slytherin, entre otros — y 'el resto', o los que él llamaba 'nivel medio', donde Emma, y la mayoría de chicos/as que cursaban séptimo por primera vez, además de Ron, Draco, Goyle y Pansy.

Emma creía que a su grupo lo trataba como a estúpidos — cosa que en parte era cierta, aunque el profesor no lo hiciese intencionadamente — y se preguntaba como Kathia y Ginny podían decir que las clases con Slughorn eran interesantes. Aunque claro, a ellas se les daba bastante bien su asignatura.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_¡Primer hola de la historia! Antes que nada muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y espero que te haya gustado. Lo sé, lo sé, corto y con poco argumento. Pero este capítulo es una especie de prólogo - introducción a la historia, para disipar algunas dudas y daros algo de 'idea' del por qué están allí y de qué se conocen cada quienes._**

**_Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los he tomado para crear mi historia, y los que no os suenen — vease Emma, Sam, Kathia o Gabrielle — son de mi invención, y ya os los iré presentando con más detalle a lo largo de la historia. No obstante, si queréis saber algo de cualquiera de ellos, podéis preguntar._**

**_Si tenéis cualquier duda — cualquiera, sobre cualquier cosa — dejádmela en un comentario y responderé lo antes posible._**

**_No os entretengo más, de nuevo gracias por leerlo y espero que si os ha gustado lo sigáis y me dejéis un comentario abajo dando vuestra más sincera opinión — no seáis crueles *llanto melodramático*, no es broma, pero por favor, críticas constructivas — y diciéndome que os parece esta introducción._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Muchos besottes: M._**


	2. Chapter 2

La clase comenzó con otro de los — aburridos y totalmente innecesarios, en opinión de Emma — discursos de Slughorn sobre la poción que 'tratarían de realizar', y ella trató de prestar atención, pero a los dos minutos el muro le pareció realmente interesante en comparación con la explicación del profesor.

Escuchó un bostezo y miró a su derecha, encontrándose a Ron Weasley con cara de no haber dormido, tambaleándose levemente y, podría jurarlo, acomodando la cabeza en su propio hombro, como si tratase de dormir.

—_ ¿Vas a dormirte de pie? _— le preguntó sin poder evitar reír. —_ Es toda una hazaña._

— _Lleva años de práctica _— contestó él irguiéndose y mirándola sonriente — _La clase de pociones es el mejor lugar para intentarlo._

— _Admito que eso es cierto_ — susurró Sam desde la primera fila, sin voltear a mirarlos.

Emma se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de ahogar una risa, y desvió la mirada a su izquierda, donde encontró a Pansy Parkinson en la misma situación que ella.

Pansy se encontraba con Draco, Goyle y el resto de Slytherins en el lado izquierdo del grupo, justo a la izquierda de Emma, y no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el comentario de Weasley. Ambas se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y trataron de aguantar la risa.

Draco alzó una ceja. — _¿Qué es tan gracioso? _— cuestionó mirándolas.

Ninguna de las dos contestó, Pansy solo recuperó la compostura y miró al frente, mientras Emma sostuvo por un instante la mirada al rubio y después negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y mirando de nuevo al muro.

Draco parpadeó, era la primera vez que sus ojos y los de Emma se encontraban directamente, él esperaba una mirada de desprecio, un comentario lastimero o condescendiente, y al verla sonreír sintió un calor en el pecho, aunque no sonrió de vuelta, tan solo miró al profesor. Quizá se sintió bien al saber que no todos los Gryffindor sentían lástima u odio por él.

Cuando Slughorn terminó — por fin — su discurso introductorio, todos se acercaron a las mesas, y abriendo sus libros de pociones comenzaron a preparar sus filtros de muertos en vida.

— _No puede ser _— Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza teatralmente — _Otra vez no._

— _Se trata de volver a dar lo que diste el curso pasado, ¿recuerdas?_ — dijo Gabrielle tratando de cortar los granos de 'sopoforos'.

— Aplás_talo con el filo del cuchillo, el jugo sale mejor_ — comentó Ron, y cuando vio la mirada incrédula de la chica, se encogió de hombros —_ Harry hizo esta poción perfectamente el año pasado, recuerdo que dijo que debía hacerse así. _

Gabrielle asintió y tanto ella como sus amigas comenzaron a hacerlo de ese modo.

— _Gracias Ron_ — dijo Emma, girándose y mirando a Gabrielle con fingida decepción — _Maleducada..._

Tanto Ron como las chicas rieron.

* * *

— _¿De qué te reías antes con Bloom? _— preguntó Draco, dejando caer las raíces de valeriana en su caldero y mirando impaciente el color del líquido.

Pansy lo miró extrañada — _Solo un comentario de Weasley_ — dijo sin darle mucha importancia — _Parece que a Emma tampoco le entusiasman las clases de Slughorn._

—_ ¿Emma? _— preguntó él, mirando a su amiga.

—_ Es su nombre_ — aclaró Pansy.

— _Lo sé, es solo que.._ — no terminó la frase, tan solo sacudió la cabeza.

— _Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo eso, Draco_ — dijo la morena como si leyese su pensamiento — _A mi también me cuesta mirar a todos a la cara, pero ella no estuvo metida en todo eso. No veo el problema en llamarla por su nombre._

— _Yo tampoco_ — dijo él asintiendo.

Pansy sonrió y volvió a mirar a su caldero, removiendo hacia la izquierda al tiempo que contaba las veces que lo hacía.

— _Además es amiga de Gabrielle_ — comentó ella con una sonrisa malvada en la cara, al escuchar ese nombre, las facciones de Draco se contrajeron en una expresión de disgusto.

— _No tiene gracia_ — espetó seriamente.

— _Oh, venga... Es una buena chica, y le gustas_ — dijo, mirando a la mesa más alejada, donde la rubia se encontraba con Emma, Sam y Ron — _Además, tus padres estarían de acuerdo, es rubia, guapa, y sangre pura. Candidata ideal para una nueva generación Malfoy._

El bufó — _Como si todo eso me importase, Pansy._

— _Sabes que solo bromeo _— ella trató de calmarlo — _Pero deberías darte una oportunidad, lleva detrás de tí desde que llegó a Hogwarts, y tú no hablas con nadie excepto con nosotros. Lo cual está bien pero... _

_— ... Pero mi madre te pidió que 'cuidases de mi', y que procurases que me 'integrase con el resto' — _continuó él _— soy suficientemente mayor para decidir por mí mismo ¿No crees?_

Ella no respondió, tan solo miró de nuevo a la mesa de los Gryffindor y volvió a su poción.

Draco también miró en dirección a los Gryffindor y, tras suspirar exasperado, continuó dejando caer los ingredientes.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, Sam y Gabrielle conversaban en el pasillo frente a la puerta, esperando a que Emma terminase de recoger sus cosas y saliese.

Un poco más allá, Draco las observaba, dando vueltas a lo que Pansy le había dicho. Era absurdo que ella pensase que necesitaba hacer nuevos amigos, aunque era cierto que su madre había insistido mucho en eso.

Tener a Gabrielle Keaton babeando por él había sido gratificante en sus primeros años, aunque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza siquiera coquetear con ella — coquetear no era un término que él considerase apropiado de todos modos — pues al fin y al cabo era una cría, tan solo un año menor, pero podía llegar a comportarse incluso como si fuese más pequeña. Al volver a Hogwarts, ver que a pesar de todo ella seguía mirándole descaradamente cada vez que se cruzaban y que riese como una estúpida si él estaba cerca comenzó a agobiarle, incluso a molestarle. Pero en el fondo era la única persona de Hogwarts que querría hablar con él, de eso estaba seguro.

— _¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella?_ — preguntó Pansy sonriente.

— _¿Por qué demonios sabes siempre lo que estoy pensando? _— preguntó el rubio irritado, casi en un susurro, pero eso solo logró ensanchar la sonrisa de su amiga — _No, no voy a ir —_ Añadió en voz alta.

— _Solo se trata de hablar con gente nueva_ — apuntó ella, cogiéndole del brazo —_ Vamos_.

— _He dicho que no_ — espetó él cortante.

Emma salió del aula y sus amigas alzaron los brazos entre gritos de júbilo "_¡Por fin!_" se escuchó repetidas veces, y Draco dirigió la vista al grupo. Emma fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza mientras Samantha y Gabrielle reían. Avanzó hasta ellas, y Pansy le siguió sorprendida.

Una vez frente a las chicas, pudo advertir como la rubia lo miraba casi en estado de shock, poniéndose colorada y riendo estúpidamente — se reprochó mentalmente haberse acercado, ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? No necesitaba amigos nuevos, y menos una chica que no podía comportarse frente a él — mientras Samantha la miraba divertida y Emma posaba sus ojos primero en él y rápidamente en Pansy, expectante.

— _Hola_ — saludó Pansy simplemente.

— _Hola_ — contestó Emma sintiéndose algo absurda — _¿Ocurre algo?_

—_ D-Draco _— la voz de Gabrielle se escuchó como un murmullo y todos excepto el aludido voltearon a mirarla. Pero ella solo rió de nuevo.

— _Perdonadla, está un poco dormida tras la clase de Slughorn _— excusó Emma con una sonrisa, aunque esta se desvaneció al encontrarse los fríos ojos de Draco clavados en los suyos.

— _Estoy acostumbrado_ — comentó él de repente, como si las palabras se escapasen de su boca — _Tengo ese efecto en las niñas._

Emma alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada —_ Había oído que este año eras diferente, pero por lo visto tu ego sigue teniendo el mismo tamaño_ — dijo en un tono más hostil del que esperaba — _Incluso puede que haya crecido._

Pansy y Sam abrieron mucho los ojos, con la misma expresión sorprendida.

— _Cállate_ — ordenó Draco, de repente mirándola con desprecio. ¿Con qué derecho hablaba ella de él? No tenía ni idea sobre su vida. Se preguntó por qué había dicho algo así, se suponía que él ya no tenía que decir esa clase de cosas, aunque quizás de tanto hacerlo se hubiese formado un hábito. Desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento, sustituyéndolo por una corriente helada al ver la actitud de la chica. ¿Realmente había creído que ella podría no pensar como el resto de la escuela? Su mandíbula se tensó al sentirse estúpido.

— _Pues no llames 'niña' a mi amiga _— dijo ella con una expresión similar a la de él.

— _No, Emma_ — Gabrielle pareció reaccionar —_ Está bien, no es para tanto._

— _Exacto_ — Draco asintió, sonriendo a Gabrielle. Disfrutando la evidente exasperación de Emma ante tal estúpida excusa de su amiga.

Pansy sonrió aliviada y Emma suspiró, apoyándose contra el muro y mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Sam trató de entablar conversación con los Slytherin, mirando a Gabrielle de vez en cuando, tratando de ayudarla a hablar con el rubio, quien a medida que conversaban se sentía más relajado.

* * *

— _No puedo creerlo_ — repitió, por decimoquinta vez desde que estaban en la habitación Gabrielle, desde su cama.

— _Lo sabemos, Gab_ — dijo Kathia — _Es increíble que Draco Malfoy te haya hablado._

— _No te burles de ella, Katt _— le reprochó Sam — _ha sido bastante difícil hacer que hablase sin ponerse nerviosa._

— _No me estoy burlando, lo cierto es que me sorprende_ — Kathia se encogió de hombros — _este año estaba comportándose de un modo tan... reservado, a penas hablaba con sus amigos y algún Slytherin._

— _¿Qué esperabas? Todo el mundo lo mira con cara de lástima_ — Emma frunció el ceño — _"Pobrecito Malfoy, le obligaron a hacer cosas malas"_ — dijo con una voz ridícula.

— _Pero es cierto, le obligaron —_ dijo Gabrielle haciendo un puchero.

— _Si yo tuviese que ver caras de pena todos los días no sé como reaccionaría, pero te aseguro que no es plato de buen gusto_ — contestó Emma — _Y menos para alguien con un orgullo tal como el de los Malfoy._

— _Y ahí va de nuevo_ — La señaló Sam — _¿Por qué hablas así de él? Creía que no tenías nada en su contra._

—_ Y no lo tengo_ — dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

No volvió a participar en la conversación, lo cierto es que le agotaba ese tema, llevaban desde la primera clase hablando de Draco Malfoy. No lograba entender por qué se había puesto a hablar con ellas de repente, y tampoco por qué ella había reaccionado de ese modo con él.

Aunque lo cierto es que no se le daba bien hablar con chicos, ser condescendiente era como un mecanismo de defensa cuando era una niña. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a ocurrirle desde los catorce años, ¿Por qué se comportaba así de nuevo?

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin, Theo y Blaise reían acaloradamente.

_— ¿Gabrielle Keaton? — _preguntó Theodore_ — Creí que te parecía infantil y estúpida._

_— Tan solo he ido a hablar con ella y sus amigas, no entiendo el drama. —_ contestó Draco apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con indiferencia.

— _Es un paso, al menos se está relacionando _— dijo Pansy.

— _¿Podrías no decirlo en ese tono?_ — Draco arrugó la nariz — _Pareces mi madre._

— _Me alegro de que te relaciones con ellas _— Blaise se frotó las palmas de las manos — _Me gusta la idea de tener nuevas chicas cerca. No te ofendas Pans._

—_ No me ofendo, a mi también me parece una buena idea, aunque sospecho que no por los mismos fines._

Blaise, Theo y Draco rieron a la vez. Sin embargo la risa de Draco fue algo tosca y breve.

— _Solo me sorprende que precisamente hayas querido hablar con ellas_ — Theo se encogió de hombros — _Suponía que no tenías interés en Gabrielle por lo... 'insistente' que ha sido estos años._

— _Y no lo tengo_ — Espetó Draco.

— _¿Entonces por qué... _— Blaise no pudo terminar de preguntar, pues escucharon un bufido.

Goyle alzó una ceja —_ De todos modos nadie más en este colegio querría hablar con él _— dijo con un tono desdeñoso que sorprendió a todos — _Ni siquiera entiendo por qué quiere ella._

Dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó, y Draco decidió ignorar el comentario. En cierto modo había sido bastante oportuno. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué se había acercado a esas chicas, era absurdo y por lo visto no solo a él se lo parecía.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado casi una semana y Emma trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con sus amigas.

La razón era muy sencilla: Draco Malfoy.

Desde que él había decidido — Merlín sabe por qué motivo — hablar con ellas, Gabrielle parecía haber adquirido una confianza para hablar con él en todo momento e incluso buscarlo por todas partes.

A Kathia y Sam parecía divertirles hacer de 'celestinas', y Emma quería evitar a toda costa esos encuentros, por alguna razón le resultaban tensos y molestos, sin comentar que Malfoy aprovechaba para hacer algún comentario con clara intención de molestarla.

Ella sabía que el rubio estaba 'dolido' por su comentario sobre que él había cambiado, y aunque sabía que le había atacado sin motivo, no estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas.

Se sentó junto a Gabrielle y Sam en el Gran comedor, dispuesta a desayunar rápidamente para evitar cualquier conversación sobre el rubio y marcharse lo antes posible.

* * *

Draco caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor, solo y tranquilo, lo cierto es que estar solo comenzaba a ser tranquilizador.

Una semana. Gabrielle Keaton solo había necesitado una semana para pegarse a él como si fuese su sombra. Lo buscaba, le hablaba en las clases que compartían, lo esperaba a la salida, en el gran comedor... Estaba en todas partes.

Reconoció ante Pansy y Blaise que la chica era un encanto, y lo cierto es que disfrutaba de su compañía, pero ella estaba tomándose demasiadas confianzas.

— _Buenos días_ — saludó Kathia cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo. Kathia era morena, de piel oscura y pelo rizado, extremadamente rizado; tenía una bonita figura y era agradable, Draco pensó que a Blaise le gustaría.

— _Buenos días_ — contestó él con un leve asentimiento. Dirigiendo la mirada alrededor, temeroso de que Gabrielle estuviese con ella. Necesitaba sus cinco minutos de paz, y si ella aparecía, se esfumarían.

Kathia sonrió al ver que buscaba a su amiga —_ Gab está en el Gran Comedor_ — le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y alejándose.

Él alzó una ceja y hizo un mohín. Por lo visto esas chicas creían que él estaba interesado en la rubia.

Bueno, ella tenía también un buen cuerpo. Y tal como había dicho Pansy, era guapa... Pero lo cierto es que no le atraía lo más mínimo.

Al entrar al gran comedor su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor por un instante, y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro. Emma estaba con sus amigas.

Llevaba evitándole desde el primer día que hablo con ellas, y eso le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Era realmente confuso y se había prohibido a sí mismo pensar en ello, pero era cierto.

Era obvio que pasaba mucho menos tiempo con sus amigas que antes, y cuando Gabrielle se acercaba a él, ella ponía alguna excusa para marcharse o simplemente caminaba en otra dirección.

Las pocas ocasiones que coincidían y ella no podía escaparse, además de en las clases, Draco no podía evitar hacer ciertos comentarios burlescos sobre ella. Hacerla enfadar y jactarse con su expresión malhumorada se había convertido en lo más divertido de hablar con Gabrielle.

Draco caminó hacia su mesa y comenzó a desayunar, ignorando la mano alzada que le saludaba desde la mesa de los leones y la sonrisa exageradamente alegre de la chica, que trataba de captar su atención.

— _Draco, Keaton está..._

Él no dejó que Pansy terminase la frase —_ Lo sé _— dijo simplemente, mirando a su plato.

— _Pero..._

—_ Lo sé, Pansy, solo quiero desayunar en paz_ — le cortó, y ella decidió dejar el tema.

* * *

— _Draco no me ve _— dijo Gabrielle bajando la mano y cruzándose de brazos.

Emma alzó una ceja "_Pues claro que te ha visto_" pensó frunciendo el ceño, pero prefirió no alargar la conversación. De todos modos ella no tendría por qué haberse percatado de eso ¿Cierto?

— _Está desayunando, espera a más tarde_ — aconsejó Sam sonriendo.

Gabrielle comenzó una especie de monólogo quejumbroso sobre si lo agobiaba demasiado. "_¡Por Merlín!_" Pensó Emma tratando de no escucharla _"Hace a penas siete dias que se hablan, ¿Por qué tantos quebraderos de cabeza?_" se preguntó.

En eso llegó Kathia y se sentó con una sonrisa emocionada — _Gab, me he encontrado a Draco antes del desayuno_ — dijo, y Gabrielle la miró con atención —_ Y estaba buscándote_ — añadió con un gritito de emoción.

Gabrielle comenzó a aplaudir y soltó otro — molesto — gritito, este más alto, haciendo que todos los alumnos la mirasen.

Emma se levantó de repente, sintiendo como se tensaba, y con una sonrisa forzada dijo — Me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que recoger un libro para el proyecto de Runas antiguas con Ginny" — comentó, y en eso la gente dejó de mirar hacia ellas poco a poco.

—_ ¡Yo también tengo que ir a la biblioteca!_ — dijo Ron levantándose —_ Voy contigo, ¿Te parece?_

— _Claro_ — Emma le sonrió cuando él se puso tras ella y apoyó la mano en su hombro — _¿Alguien más tiene que venir?_ — preguntó, mirando no a sus amigas sino a los amigos de Ron.

Hermione sonrió —_ Os veré allí enseguida, primero tengo que acabar con esto._

—_ Si quieres podemos esperarte _— ofreció Emma, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

—_ Vamos entonces _— dijo Ron, guiándola con la mano aún en su hombro mientras salían del gran comedor.

* * *

Emma salió de la biblioteca para ir a su clase de transformaciones tras despedirse de Ron y Hermione.

Era adorable ver a Hermione tratar de explicar las cosas a Ron, quien se desesperaba enseguida. Ambos eran realmente dulces con ella, y ahora podía entender por qué la gente hablaba bien de ellos, más allá de que fuesen parte de 'el trio dorado que salvó el mundo mágico'.

— _Buenos días _— saludó una voz fríamente.

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con Draco Malfoy mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada, sin embargo sus ojos tenían una expresión tensa que la confundió.

— _Buenos días _— repitió, dispuesta a marcharse.

—_ ¿Vas a seguir evitandome?_ — preguntó él. Su tono era serio e incluso parecía molesto.

— _¿Cómo dices?_ — preguntó Emma como si no supiese de que hablaba. ¿Tan obvio era que lo estaba evitando?

— _ No sé si bromeas o realmente crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que cada vez que tu y yo estamos en el mismo lugar, huyes con excusas baratas._ — dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

— _Tengo suficiente con escuchar a mis amigas hablar de ti durante todo el maldito día —_ contestó ella del mismo modo. No lograba entenderlo, pero tendía a adoptar el mismo tono agresivo que él cuando hablaban.

—_ Y prefieres irte con Weasley _— dijo él alzando una ceja.

—_ ¿Disculpa?_ — Eso realmente la sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? ¿A qué se refería?

— _He intentado ser amable contigo_ — dijo él mirando de repente al fondo del pasillo — _Igual que con tus amigas._

— _¿Debo tomármelo como un favor? _— preguntó ella molesta.

— _Deberías ser cortés y tratarme del mismo modo_ — corrigió él.

—_ No quieras que te trate igual que tu tratas a la gente, Malfoy. _

— _¿Cómo dices?_ — ahora él parecía sorprendido.

— _Olvídalo, ¿Vale? —_ ella sacudió la cabeza — _Si te interesa Gabrielle solo pídele salir, lleva detrás de tí desde su primer año y tú lo sabes. La has ignorado tanto como se te ha venido en gana y solo te servía para alimentar tu estúpido ego _— Emma tomó aire y Draco volvió a mirarla —_ Pero si ahora de repente te interesa, solo pídeselo. No sé a que demonios juegas siendo simpático con ella y con Katt y Sam._

— _Y contigo_ — añadió él, ignorando por completo todo lo que ella había dicho.

— _Nunca_ — dijo ella enfatizando la palabra — _nunca has sido amable conmigo, dudo que lo hayas sido sinceramente con alguien en tu vida. Fingir que eres un caballero dista mucho de ser amable... Y a mí no me interesa que ahora vengas a portarte como un chico bueno con nosotras solo porque te apetece tener una muñequita con la que jugar y Gabrielle sea la candidata ideal. Así que haz lo que quieras, ella es mayorcita y no me escuchará de todos modos, pero no finjas, Malfoy, tú no eres un chico bueno._

— _No, no lo soy _— contestó Draco, mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro.

— _Ni siquiera escuchas lo que te digo, solo lo que a ti te interesa_ — dijo ella exasperada, girándose y comenzando a andar en la dirección opuesta — _¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, me trae sin cuidado. Y la respuesta es sí, voy a seguir evitándote. Si quiero ver una penosa interpretación puedo ir a cualquier teatro de Londres, gracias._

Y dicho esto desapareció, dejando al rubio parpadeando y sorprendido en el pasillo.

* * *

Draco apretó los puños y se marchó a su sala común, andando elegantemente y fingiendo estar tranquilo. Pero en el fondo estaba confuso y profundamente enfadado.

**_Flash Back._**

**— ****_Yay! _****— se escuchó un gritito de una voz demasiado aguda proveniente de la mesa Gryffindor, y aunque él sabía que no debía, miró, al igual que el resto de los alumnos presentes, encontrándose a la rubia Gabrielle Keaton aplaudiendo entusiasmada hasta que ella misma se percató de que todos la miraban.**

**Emma Bloom se levantó con la cara tensa y una expresión iracunda y dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, e instantáneamente la comad... Weasley se levantó sonriente y se acercó a ella, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y hablándole situado tras ella, quizá demasiado cerca.**

**Draco desvió la vista hacia su plato y tragó en seco, dándose cuenta de que era el único que seguía mirando en esa dirección. Alzó la vista de nuevo para coger su jugo y los vio caminar hacia la puerta, riendo y caminando juntos, y él seguía con la mano en su hombro.**

**Perfecto. Ella huía de él en cuanto se acercaba a sus amigas, pero la presencia y el contacto con Weasley la hacía feliz. ¿Era enserio? **

**La realidad le golpeó como un cubo de agua helada. Claro que era enserio, Ron Weasley era un 'héroe', era Gryffindor y gracioso, según decían. Y en cambio él era un paria, un ex-mortífago y al mismo tiempo un niño que tuvo demasiado miedo para negarse a seguir al señor orgullo. Goyle lo había dicho, nadie a parte de Gabrielle Keaton querría hablar con él.**

**Después del desayuno caminó hacia su clase de Aritmancia y la vió salir de la biblioteca. ¿Habría ido allí con Weasley? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, Weasley no iría a la biblioteca voluntariamente, al menos no para estudiar... Quizá sí por otra cosa. Pero él estaba con Granger, ¿cierto?**

**De todos modos no importaba. No importaba lo que él hiciese con Emma. No importaba lo que ella hiciese.**

**— ****_Buenos días _****— saludó toscamente.**

**Ella alzó la vista y él sonrió burlonamente, esperando que ella no notase su mal humor.**

**— ****_Buenos días _****— repitió ella en el mismo tono, arrugando la nariz casi imperceptiblemente y dando la vuelta.**

**—****_ ¿Vas a seguir evitandome?_**** — preguntó Draco.****_ "Relájate_****" se reprendió mentalmente, sonaba molesto y él no estaba molesto. Le daba exactamente igual lo que ella hiciese.**

**— ****_¿Cómo dices?_**** — preguntó ella inocentemente. ¿Estaba riéndose de él?**

**— ****_ No sé si bromeas o realmente crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que cada vez que tu y yo estamos en el mismo lugar, huyes con excusas baratas._**** — espetó Draco, apretando los puños.**

**— ****_Tengo suficiente con escuchar a mis amigas hablar de ti durante todo el maldito día —_**** contestó ella del mismo modo. Eso le hizo sonreír por un instante, era realmente divertido como ella acababa utilizando el mismo tono que él y después trataba de relajarse.**

**—****_ Y prefieres irte con Weasley _****— Comentó él involuntariamente.**

**—****_ ¿Disculpa?_**

**— ****_He intentado ser amable contigo_**** — Draco cambió de tema y miró al pasillo al ver la expresión sorprendida de ella — ****_Igual que con tus amigas._**

**— ****_¿Debo tomármelo como un favor? _**

**— ****_Deberías ser cortés y tratarme del mismo modo_**** — corrigió él.**

**—****_ No quieras que te trate igual que tu tratas a la gente, Malfoy. _**

**— ****_¿Cómo dices?_**** — ahora era él quien se había sorprendido. ¿A qué se refería?**

**— ****_Olvídalo, ¿Vale?_****_Si te interesa Gabrielle solo pídele salir, lleva detrás de tí desde su primer año y tú lo sabes. La has ignorado tanto como se te ha venido en gana y solo te servía para alimentar tu estúpido ego _****— Draco volvió a mirarla curioso —****_ Pero si ahora de repente te interesa, solo pídeselo. No sé a que demonios juegas siendo simpático con ella y con Katt y Sam._**

**— ****_Y contigo_**** — enfatizó Draco. ¿No se daba cuenta de que trataba de hablar con ella?**

**— ****_Nunca_**** — remarcó ella — ****_nunca has sido amable conmigo, dudo que lo hayas sido sinceramente con alguien en tu vida. Fingir que eres un caballero dista mucho de ser amable... Y a mí no me interesa que ahora vengas a portarte como un chico bueno con nosotras solo porque te apetece tener una muñequita con la que jugar y Gabrielle sea la candidata ideal. Así que haz lo que quieras, ella es mayorcita y no me escuchará de todos modos, pero no finjas, Malfoy, tú no eres un chico bueno._**

**_"No eres un chico bueno" _****la frase retumbó en su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.**

**— ****_No, no lo soy _****— contestó Draco, como si ella hubiese preguntado.**

** — ****_Ni siquiera escuchas lo que te digo, solo lo que a ti te interesa_**** — dijo ella exasperada, girándose y comenzando a andar en la dirección opuesta — ****_¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, me trae sin cuidado. Y la respuesta es sí, voy a seguir evitándote. Si quiero ver una penosa interpretación puedo ir a cualquier teatro de Londres, gracias._**

**_ Fin flashback._**

¿Ella quería que fuese él mismo? Tras toda esa palabrería, era lo que le había pedido. Pero ella no sabía como era él realmente, nadie lo sabía. De hecho, Draco Malfoy dudaba conocerse a sí mismo.

Pero ella había pedido que el 'Draco Malfoy' que todos conocían — el que ella creía que era el verdadero — se mostrase. Volvió a sentir ese pequeño calor en el pecho y se sintió estúpido. Ella solo quería que dejase de fingir ser amable, no significaba que le gustase como era realmente.

Bien, ¿Eso quería? ¿Al viejo Draco Malfoy?

Entonces eso tendría.

Y bien sabía él que acabaría por arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir.


End file.
